Private's Ability
by NakamaLuna
Summary: Kejenuhan melanda Private karena tumben-tumbennya mereka tidak ada misi-yang biasanya berasal dari kegaduhan tetangganya. Dikala itu, Private baru menyadari suatu hal tentang dirinya. Entah ini SkiPri fic atau ngga... DX


Penguins of Madagascar is not mine. *gaktausiapapemiliknya… DX*

Private's Ability © NakamaLuna

Rated: T

Genre: Humor *?* DX

Warning: canon, slash. Tak suka, silahkan tekan tombol back~ :D

* * *

Mata biru Private menatap kepada Kowalski yang sedang asyik membuat peralatan baru yang akan dipakai mereka jika ada misi mendatang. Private kemudian menatap Rico yang sedang membantu Kowalski menyusun peralatan dengan mengeluarkan berbagai macam benda dari tubuhnya. Sekali lagi, Private mengganti arah tatapannya menuju Skipper yang sedang asyik nge-hack situs internet ataupun blog orang.

Private sendiri?

Hanya bisa menatap semua anggota timnya melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Ya, itulah pekerjaan yang dilakukan Private ketika senggang. Senggang yang dimaksud adalah, bebas dari kerusuhan tetangga—seperti saat dimana King Julien dengan tumben-tumbennya tidak menangis karena ada suatu masalah ataupun berteriak-teriak kesetanan karena ada masalah sepele. Dasar tetangga.

Pokoknya, karena hari ini mereka sedang senggang—dan benar-benar senggang—Private jadi tidak punya pekerjaan. Ya, karena dia tidak punya keahlian khusus—sementara teman-temannya menggunakan keahlian masing-masing untuk mengisi senggang.

Ia tidak seperti Kowalski yang dapat menghitung akurat segala masalah—ralat, tidak semua masalah karena dia sendiri pernah menjadi korban dari kegagalan perhitungan Kowalski*. Private juga tidak seperti Rico yang dengan mudah mengeluarkan benda-benda yang berguna untuk dipakai dalam misi. Dan… ia juga tidak seperti Skipper yang mempunyai intelijen tinggi untuk memimpin suatu organisasi.

Bengong adalah suatu jalan keluar bagi Private dikala ini. Pengennya sih membantu Kowalski, tapi ia takut jika salah pasang mur atau apalah. Lagipula Private tidak mau mengganggu Rico dan Kowalski yang tampaknya sangat kompak saat itu.

Jadi?

Private hanya bisa tidur-tiduran sambil sesekali menengok situs apa yang sedang dihack oleh Skipper. Matanya melotot sedikit ketika melihat Skipper dengan senyum ganasnya sedang ngehack situs pribadi King Julien.

Ya, Skipper menaruh tulisan macam-macam di situs tetangganya tersebut. Seperti: "Aku, King Julien. Adalah kukang yang TIDAK TER-AWESOME di dunia ini!" atau: "KING JULIEN—YA, SAYA. ADALAH SEORANG MAHO BEJAT." Dan: "SATU HARI SPESIAL DIMANA KALIAN SEMUA BOLEH MEMEGANG KAKI INDAH MILIK SANG RAJA." Yang terakhir itu pasti Mort kesenengan.

Dan… sepertinya ngehack situs milik King Julien membawa kesenangan tersendiri bagi Skipper—ralat, bagi siapapun yang membencinya. Oh? Bukankah anggota tim mereka SEMUANYA membenci King Julien? Bisa jadi.

Bagaimanapun juga, kata-kata tidak ter-awesome yang diketik Skipper tadi membuat Private teringat dengan Prussia—Hetalia. Tapi darimana pula dia tahu Hetalia? Mari kita kesampingkan itu dahulu.

Private tetap bosan. Anggotanya yang lain sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Hanya dia sendiri yang diam. Tak bergerak di tempat. Yah, dia memang tidak punya keahlian khusus sih ya.

Tunggu… keahlian khusus?

"Hei, Skippa," terdengar nada panggilan khas Private untuk Skipper.

"Ya Private? Bisa kau jelaskan masalahmu lebih cepat agar aku bisa melanjutkan aktifitasku kembali?"

"Kenapa kau merekrutku?"

SIIIING.

Sejenak, semua langsung sunyi.

Rico dan Kowalski langsung menghentikan aktifitas mereka yang ternyata dapat mengalahkan aktifitas dari dua sejoli maho yang biasa berada di yaoi doujinshi. Tidak terdengar lagi suara. Bahkan suara King Julien yang sedari tadi sedang menendang Mort karena binatang kecil itu mencoba memegang kakinya pun tidak terdengar.

"What, soldier? Speak clearly." Komen Skipper.

"Kenapa kau merekrutku jadi anggotamu padahal aku tidak punya kemampuan?"

Dan Skipper terdiam seribu bahasa. Otaknya bingung harus memikirkan jawaban apa. "Err…" Skipper membuang pandangan ke arah Rico dan Kowalski yang ternyata mereka pun nampak menunggu jawaban Skipper dengan penuh harap. Sementara Private sendiri, menunggu jawaban dari Skipper dengan mata yang terus membesar layaknya kucing minta makanan. "Kau… ini. Punya kok kemampuan khusus."

Private mengedipkan kedua matanya, disusul Kowalski dan Rico. Mereka bertiga—ditambah dengan King Julien dan trio M (Maurice, Marlene dan Mort) yang sedang nguping—menunggu jawaban lebih jelas dari Skipper.

"Kelebihanmu itu ada di wajahmu. Kau mempunyai daya tarik sendiri. Hampir setiap orang yang melihatmu mengatakan kau lucu atau manis. Ingat ketika berada di Afrika ketika kau kami jadikan umpan agar kami bisa mengambil alih mobil jip? *Sang sopir-yang-sialan-minta-ampun-pengen-gue-bunuh-itu langsung bereaksi 'aww' ketika melihatmu terkapar bohong-bohongan dan langsung memutuskan untuk memberimu nafas buatan-yang-sialnya-dari-mulut-ke-mulut."

Private, Kowalski dan Rico mengangguk. Sementara terdengar teriakan Marlene yang berbunyi: _'Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya? Argh!' _

"Atau ketika dipasang kamera pengawas di central park zoo ini dan kau langsung tenar hanya karena kecerobohanmu dan karena kau lapar? Dimana ketika kau mengangkat tanganmu saja, para penonton langsung riuh dan bertepuk tangan seolah-olah mereka berteriak give-me-moar-yaoi-oh-salah—give me moree?"

Private, Kowalski dan Rico mengangguk sekali lagi. Kali ini yang terdengar adalah suara teriakan King Julien yang berbunyi: _'ITU SEHARUSNYA AKUUU! SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG TERKENAAALLL!'_

"Karena itulah…" Skipper menghembuskan nafasnya. "Kau mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri yang bahkan kau tidak mengetahuinya."

Private mengangguk. "Berarti Skippa sering memperhatikanku ya?"

Rico dan Kowalski hanya bisa meneguk ludah dengan sifat Private yang 'langsung-nyerocos-tanpa-memikirkan-keadaan' itu.

Skipper tidak menjawab, melainkan mengangguk dengan muka… yang memerah? Sungguh reaksi langka bagi seorang Skipper saudara-saudara!

Namun… kelebihan Private tidak bisa menjadi suatu aktifitas untuk menghilangkan bosan. Yah… pengecualian bagi Skipper yang diam-diam menatap Private dengan tatapan memburu. Ayolah Skipper, daripada kau ngehack situs Julien yang udah dari sananya tidak penting, lebih baik kau mengajak Private 'bermain'~

* * *

OWARI

* * *

*Kegagalan analisis Kowalski itu pas episot dimana Julien ngira si Maurice masuk ke dalem kamera. Ketika para penguin udah nemuin Maurice, 'kan pengen dilempar masuk ke kebun binatang tuh pake ember. Pertama, yang jadi bahan percobaan si Private 'kan? Tapi malah ngebentur beton dengan uh-so-sakit-nya… DX poor Private.

*Yang ada di Madagascar 2 : Escape to Africa

Fic PoM pertama saiaaa~ *naburin konfeti*

Ahaa… ni fic gajelas XDD Ane bikin ngebut pas hampir jam 12 malem. Eniwei, sekalian mau ngucapin: selamat ultah ya RaikouWithPeterpanSyndrome~

Saia gak tau pertemuan mereka gimana sih. Ane buat aja si Skipper ngerekrut mereka. *belum nonton Penguins of Madagascar yang the movie*

Ahahahahakkk~ mari ramaikan fandom PoMI coretdenganficslashcoret XDD


End file.
